when 21st century meets 24th century
by trekboy
Summary: the crew of the uss Davinci starfleets SCE find a teenager form 2004 can he work in the 24th century?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

The USS Davinci was dispatched to the Badlands the Maquis had found some unusual readings in a remote system deep within the Badlands but couldn't investigate but there reading said that it might have been a Starfleet ship. This is our helmsmen and navigator Sal Hawthorne Gold introduced to the command staff in the briefing room "Why didn't you investigate, it might have been a Starfleet ship" asked Solomon (the unjoined bynar) "We were in the Dominion war and our sensors were damaged" responded Sal. "Did we lose any starships in the Badlands" asked Commander Gomez "we lost a lot of them in the Badlands, but if one survived we have to get it out" Gold said looking serious. It took the Davinci a week to reach the ship upon arriving the Davinci was jolted violently "What the hell was that" Captain Gold asked "It was a subspace burst this area of space is highly unstable there are subspace burst appearing also the ship appears to be caught in some kind of temporal anomaly" said Ensign Riley at the science station "Subspace bursts and a temporal anomaly all here Dam" said Gold. "Ensign Wong take us as close to that ship as you can, Riley scan as soon as were in range" Gold ordered, as the Davinci crept closer it's scans picked up a station about 100 meters away from the ship "SIR" Riley said what Gold responded "we're getting a transmission from the station as static crackled on the view screen a message left said "We are the Voshians we visited your world when you were still young we took some of your spices for study we did not realize how fragile you humans were in are attempt to learn more about you all the humans we took died but one survived we put him is stasis and created and illusion of one of your vessels we created the subspace bursts and temporal anomalies for his protection we must leave for our home in the Gamma Quadrant we are being attacked by a spices called the Dominion, one torpedo will return this sector to normal target the station after you retrieve your spices we are sorry for the loss of life" as the image faded out Gold was shocked "Transporter room lock on to any human bio sign and beam him to sickbay alert Doctor Lense, tactical target that station when he's aboard, helm set course to nearest star base I'll be in sickbay" Gold said. "Lance how is he" Gold asked with concern in his voice "He's fine I can wake him up any time, I searched the database for him his name is Brian Olson he went missing in 2004" Lense said a little winded "2004 Gold stammered" "Gold to Abramowitz report to sickbay" . Minutes passed as Abramowitz made her way to sickbay "what's up" asked Abramowitz "we've got a person from earth in the year 2004 sleeping in sickbay" Gold told Abramowitz, you're the closest thing we've got to a historian on this ship I'd like you to brief him and get him settled this is an order" Gold said as he left sickbay "wake him up" Abramowitz told Lense.

CHAPTER TWO

Brian was still dealing with the news he'd been told Brian had been assigned quarters with a Bajorian male named Jack Lane who specialized in computer mechanics Brian replicated some jeans, shirts , boxers, socks, and shoes (that replicators thing was soo cool to Brian). Now there were two things Brian had to do create a different computer interface then standard Federation and convert the clock to am and pm time, Brian also studied and was tutored by most everyone of the senior staff after about two months on the Davinci Brian had a good knowledge of impulse mechanics, warp propulsion, sensors and scanning frequencies, weapons training, medical kit training, and general repair of systems. The captain gave Brian permission to replicate his own design of tricorder and phaser(Brian's tricorder looked like a game boy advance sp with scanners and the bottom of the first folding part and his phaser was like the one the Voyager crew made when they were held in that bio dome space station) . Captain Gold asked Brian into his ready room "what do you want to do" he asked Brian "um... I've been thinking that maybe your crew could help me get a starship running" Brian said a little nervous "Gold was overjoyed over the past two months he'd gotten to know Brian and respected him" Gold thought to himself


	2. wheels rollen

CHAPTER THREE

Gold made a subspace communication to Admiral Scott (Scott had been following what was happening through Captain Gold he and Brian were in the same boat both awoke to find years gone by and friends dead). Gold told Scott what Brian asked Gold "By god I thinka that's a grand idea laddie, what kind of ship do you want? What you gonna do?" Scott asked

"Well I've looked at Federation Junkyard Alpha four's ship manifest they've got a good selection and I've picked out one of the Yorkshire classes they've got there and I'm going to be refitting the ship as a cargo transport" Brian said "But there's a problem" Brian said casting a look towards the floor "And that is" Scott asked "It cost 15 thousand credits and I don't have that kind of credit plus the ships warp core, phasers, shield generator, computer core, transporters, replicators, and impulse engines were either stripped or removed and that's not even the worst thing it's warp nacelles were destroyed in the ending days of the Dominion war" Brian said taking a big breath of air in now. "That's no problem I can call in a favor and get you that ship in exchange you do some cargo runs and supply missions for the Federation and that ships yours" Scott said.

"But what about the warp core, nacelles and all the other stuff" Brian said "You forget the captain of that ship is an SCE crewmember and the SCE always help crew out, "as for the warp core and nacelles there just happens that Utopia shipyards could build you variable warp geometry nacelles as for the core try using one there from another starship" Gold said as Scott agreed with him, as for the other systems the SCE can get some of them running the rest goes to a star base refit team" Scott said. "The Davinci will stop at star base 66 for a new computer core, impulse coils, replicators and the warp nacelle, when you get there the Davinci will beam over an engineering team when you get the ship running you can meet with the Davinci and transfer the crew back" Scott said "I" am going to have a hard time choosing any of the crew would kill for there own rooms on your ship" Gold sighed

It was two hours after the Davinci left, the engineering team consisted of six people Nate Chen, Allen Hopper, Luke Mac, Katie Homes, Steph Bay, and Carol Clark plus men "Ok people Chen, Hopper, and Bay start putting the nacelles on, Homes and Clark replace and align the impulse coils, Bay and I will see about the warp core" Ay sir was said all around. It took close to a month to get the ship running the nacelles were the hardest and the warp core was from an Akeria class starship, we had to rig a new stronger SIF field and internal dampeners this ships top warp speed was now warp 9.72 compared to 8.5 which was suppose to be it's maximum also we **found** some type 7 phaser arrays and installed them and got some of the replicators working.

"Take us out Homes one quarter impulse" Yes sir Homes responded "helm prepare to go to warp 8.5 and then work us up to 9.72 we've got to set the internal dampeners" Ay Homes said, warp 8.5, 8.6, 8.7, 8.8, 8.9, warp 9.0, 9.1, 9.2 ,9.3, 9.4, 9.5 the ship lurch violently "hulls buckling" Homes said "engineering activate the new SIF, sir it's never been tested" Hopper said "Bring the dam thing online now" ordered Brian "ay sir engaging enhanced structural integrity field "hull stress dropping to normal" Homes said. "Sir we're holding at warp 9.5, increasing to 9.6, 9.72 and holding Homes said "engineering how's warp power holding steady sir" Hopper said. Helm plot course to star base 66 warp 9.3 and inform them we're on our way "Captain to all hands report to mess hall for a celebration job well done people "Sir" Holms said "what's the name of this ship, there asking" Homes said "This is the civilian cargo ship HEAVENS CHARM that's the name" Brian said. In the mess hall Brian got the whole crew to do two 21st century dances that went out of style long ago (yes Brian got them doing the Macarena and the Electric slide). It took star base 66 repair teams 1,6, and 8 to bring everything up to refit and now Brian was on his way to transfer the Davinci crew back "we're going to miss our quarters here they all said as the went back to sharing cramped quarters.


	3. Old friends found now

CHAPTER FOUR

Brian had again returned to star base 66 to pick up supplies for his first mission and to receive crew Brian had talked with Admiral Scott and requested some Starfleet people for specific tasks. The crew coming needed a second chance they were difficult to work with and not wanted on Starfleet ships. The crew: Doctor Alice Brooks was very skilled at medicine, she was half Bajorian and half human she had a tendency to get into fights she was put on leave until now for disobeying orders not to treat refugee's form Cardassia; Counselor Dave Hubert was a Batazed he was on leave for breaking the telepathic law of probing another's mind without their consent; Chief Engineer Alicia Marks was on human she was a former Maquis resentce fighter she was on leave for unorthodox ways of engineering and putting her ship in danger these were what Brian had to work with for crew it would take them two weeks to get here.

Wandering around the star base Brian saw someone he recognized his friend form the 21st century but this couldn't be him Brian rushed to his ship and had the computer do a search for Mike Coe it turns out that these were his like million and something great grandchildren the parents split up Mr. Coe married a half human half klingon female and they had Mike who was 1/8th klingon but looked human. Mrs. Coe married a El-Aurian male and they had Steve Coe, there parents encouraged them to meet they were sent ahead on a star ship while there four parents traveled by cargo ship that cargo ship was hit by a plasma storm and destroyed they lived on star base 66 in a type 9A cargo shuttle.

They were in trouble for trying to steal a runabout "This is the last straw" the star base commander said "I'm forced to send you two to a penal colony with a minimum sentence of four years unless someone speaks for you" said the star base commander, just then the a communiqué chimed on the commanders screen she played it and it sad "Commander could you please send my crewmembers to finalize there cargo service contracts this is Captain Brian Wilson of the civilian cargo ship HEAVENS CHARM "ah yes I remember you, very well I'll send them with a security escort" the Commander said "Cargo contracts" she said raising an eyebrow "...um we forgot to tell you that" they said "if this Captain doesn't want you your mine, your dam lucky he called now go see what he has to say" the Commander barked. "I've been researching you two you may be surprised to know that I was friends with your 21st century grandfathers, long story short I'm here you need help and I need friends in this time" Brian said "were nothing like them" Mike said "yes you are you stick together and you trust I'm telling the truth" Brian said.

"But if you don't want to come have freedom, see space, have separate rooms, and a friend then you can go to a penal camp and rot" Brian said. "Separate rooms were in" they both said Steve left to tell the Station Commander and Brian was left alone with a different Mike then he remembered the thin Mike Brian once called friend was replaced by a much larger and heavily muscled teen thanks to his klingon heritage "Thanks" Mike said and asked "what was he like" "well he was thin and tall he wore glasses like mine, he loved to play Magic, and had a sense of humor and a passion for the Air Force in my time" Brian said.

Steve was back now "what can the both of you do" Brian asked "well we can both pilot Mikes good at maneuvers at impulse and weapons" Steve said "have either of you ever piloted a ship this large or alone at warp" Brian asked "NO" they both said "Great" Brian said "Well Mike you can pilot first shift and be in charge of weapons that sound ok" Brian asked "Fine" Mike said "anything else" Brian asked "well I'm pretty good at computer programming" said Steve "Good I'd like you to add some new computer lockouts and protection from unauthorized personal" Brian said "on it boss" said Steve. "Mike I'm going to need your help when the crew arrive ok" Brian said "Yep" Mike said

A week and a half later the crew arrived Brian told them all to meet in cargo bay 1 as he gave a speech "welcome aboard you've all been given a second chance on my ship and I expect you to fallow my orders but things will run differently here this is a civilian ship if you wish to wear a casual uniform that I designed your welcome to that or your Starfleet uniform also I request that you wear this pin with your uniform (it was an oval with a blue star in it) also you've probably noticed that you're the only crew here after we finish this first mission were going to Deep Space Nine to see if any Bajorians want to join get settled and report to the Observation lounge Dismissed" Brian said.


End file.
